twilightroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Isabella Cullen (Edward Is Better 23)
Day One It was yesterday when I was hunting and I went with Emmett and Carlisle and Edward and Esme, I hunted some damn Deers and mules for a change. I like Bears and Lions but there weren't any. Being a vampire is good but it has it down falls as well. I will be right back tomorrow. Day Two I was walking through the house and I found Carlisle in his office and he had a serious look on his face. I started to get a little concerned and he saw me and said "What is the problem Bella" he said in a questioning tone. I sighed and then said "I have got to ask, what is making you so sad. I can see it in your face. Please tell me why? I am starting to get a little worried" I finished and got up and said "Please come in Bella, I need to talk to you about Charlie. He is sick and I am afriad it is to late for me to do anything." finished and then closed the door. "How sick is he, Carlisle? Please tell me, please" I said sobbing and then he sat me down in a couch in his office. "I am afriad Charlie has got a very bad case of the flu and he is on bed rest for a few weeks and he is not able to work. So since you don't need Edward to protect you since your one of us now. I am going to ask if you can work for charlie until he gets better. So I hope that isn't a mission for you" He finished and then hugged me for reassurance. Then I said "That is not a mission it is a must. I must give back to my dad. He needs some time to rest after all that he has done for me" Day Three So Charlie is one bed rest and I am now the chief of Police for a while until he gets better. I am going to put one rule up and that is that. Day Four Well, today was a blast. I had to cook for 15. All the wolf pack likes my cooking. But I am scared to find them throwing it all back up. But now It is like going good today. "Hey Bella, can you write a letter to your mother for me and send her all my regards for her and her new baby." he said and then I grabbed the pad and pen and scribbled the letter and made sure that Charlie had a chance to write in it before I sent it. Day Five It has been a while for this day to come, my father is all better and he is now working and he saw Renesmee working at her first job last week, it is at a retirement home here in forks. I gotta go, Edward wants to hunt. Edward (h)'s Bella (Edward_Is_Better_23) 06:48, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Day six Dressed in my Starfleet Uniform heel-boots cutten bangs then then Was more then never grew back then Rose was in horror then suddenly used my powers had Ocampan ears fused after my change were in fact Teenaged You look like a Vulcan woman with arching eyebrows me your cooking is very Alien food this Star Trek Cook book Rose, your mind to my mind your thoughts to my thoughts our minds One and Whole Tiv Tiver Naroooooooooon! the ringer in the Movie DVA Struck a cord then entered a telepathic trance then eyes were Onyx then Closed in prayer was using my powers the Vulcan mind meld was real caused me to feel a Telekinetic Tel-voice it sounded within her brain:'' Rose, it is me your Priestess of the Temple of Mount Seleya of Gol it is a on the most religious mountains on the planet Vulcan I am your pyllora it is guide/counselor in the language of the Vulcans entered our planet bitten gasp you ate blood so myself bitten best friends are undead had hybrids aged to look like in their teenage years stopped blown with us joined our coven Alice you better hurry we are in big trouble they know you are gasp bangs how very stylish but you are what telepathic by touch '' myself was not human so they stopped dying or living it was already too late stopped changing Bells it's us we died of far too much blood loss they bitten us/they we never had kids are imprinted by them blacking outside the wit them wit witnesses wit three with kids in teenage hood with her had kids snapped but lost from here but Never was alive then too late us/them were with powers then forbidden to enroll school then nuked both wit them both brought there was in fact with four declared a new law ripped freely then lost from here but too late blew up heads dropped smashed made paremently immortal with both brothers with mates had kids and great-grandchildren stopped death but never lived the damages to it Biggest holes they done it succedssfully my own mother was frailer in the medical place was bitten by snakes was expecting a very aging fast-growing fetus used my powers to mind meld then too late herself was Forced to drink blood it's your brother Phil named him Bradley he is growing far too big then heard a rib just Broken OW then too late Alice oh my god it's twins growing my poor mother Had a son bitten her a Daughter bitten began aging faster her heart lost it's pumping then the Daughter was named Bree Dywer reborn then it really happened stopped aging blown freely hen too late they were All-Venomous so they my mother woke with Anime Falkor's red eyes so Phil became members of the Cullen coven allied guards shattered with Dad and Sue with families had kids shattered with us/they with they sliced freely never had kids brought there but Smashed wit tribes each both with they then Reported they never return they have freaks four you are found guilty with they wit they asked for death earned death Guards then murdered then As all of them blown up with as all of them Ashes with they are ashes all of them it was too late blew freely myself/they Both from here but brought there wre atomized but vaporized them no longer there then Aghes then tell them that what we desired more of the Carnivouous selves bitten far too young are sentenced to die then lost need to mate so Mom and both had kids they were much paler Alice horrified of the count remained steady as a beating drum low but expanded Snapped never was living or dead brought there we report they are dead trapped in there good end their existance forever they broke the law as all of them more than as all of them more than as all of them Verdict Death to as all of them bitten from here then ATOMIZED By vaporizing then never was alive more guards for us/they bitten too as all of to last one ended them from here my mother had golden eyes so they conversion took days to complete it the hunger pangs the kids were breeders then stopped now it really happened powers emerged he what my half-Sister saying '' I Know to be wary I Should venture in someplace scary I TURN LOOSE! GHOSTING HAUNTS BEETLEJUICE BEETLEJUICE BEETLEJUICE! It's showtime'' too late lo and behold him in a good suit dead to the world our witness was a ghost with them witnessed gasp oh no. Day seven-classfiled Category:Content Category:Category templates Category:Stubs